Fièvre
by greynono
Summary: Petit lemon basé sur le thème entre rêve et réalité. Jack x Roy


Thème : 6, entre le rêve et la réalité

Couple : Roy x Jack

Fandom: Kizuna

Disclamer: oh, comme c'est beau là-haut… ! **attrape Roy et Jack et se sauve en courant** et oui, comme ils ne sont pas à moi, je dois bien trouver d'autres solutions….

Un grand merci à Catirella pour son superbe cadeau et voici un petit lemon en attendant le suivant sur Ran et Kei comme promis ! Bisous

**_Fièvre_**

Lorsque Roy rentra, l'appartement était étrangement calme. Il regarda sa montre pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en avance et constata qu'il était bien à l'heure. Mais alors, où était Jack ?

Son ami lui avait précisé qu'il ne rentrerait pas après 7h du soir, hors il était déjà 8h30… Avait-il eu un ennui dans sa mission ? Le jeune homme espérait que non… Comme son amant avait pris l'habitude de ne plus l'entraîner dans son métier, il ne lui dévoilait pratiquement plus rien de son travail, partant en solitaire le matin, et revenant le soir comme s'il rentrait du bureau, en parfait petit fonctionnaire… Aussi si jamais il avait eu un problème, Roy ne savait même pas où le trouver pour l'aider…

Il réfréna son inquiétude, bien inutile, et déclencha le répondeur.

« Vous n'avez pas de nouveau message… »

- Bon, ça ne veut rien dire…

Il entendit soudain un bruit dans la chambre et s'y rendit rapidement. Jack était couché sur le lit, apparemment endormi, tout habillé.

Roy sourit, rassuré de le voir, et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit à côté du corps de son amant et se pencha sur lui.

- Alors, on est si fatigué que cela… ? commença-t-il à le taquiner pour le réveiller.

Mais quelque chose l'intrigua dans l'attitude du tueur… Son visage était très pâle et il semblait transpirer abondamment. Roy posa une main sur son front : il était brûlant !

- Bon sang, Jack, mais tu es malade !

Il se releva et partit à la cuisine voir ce qu'il avait comme médicaments. A première vue, la réponse était : pas grand-chose… Un peu désemparé, il prit une aspirine et la mit dans un verre. Puis il fit chauffer de l'eau pour préparer un grog, remède très efficace qui avait souvent fait ses preuves…

(petit conseil : mes grogs sont très très efficaces pour la bonne raison que je ne me retiens pas sur la dose d'alcool prescrite… je sais, c'est un peu fort, vous vous levez en titubant, mais au moins, vous êtes guéri le lendemain ! Net, sans bavure ! je vous le conseille !)

Une fois que l'eau fut prête, il la versa dans une tasse avec les autres ingrédients et amena le tout dans la chambre sur un plateau.

IL le posa sur la table de chevet et regarda son compagnon allongé.

- Evidemment, tu t'es couché tout habillé… Un vrai gamin… ronchonna-t-il comme une mère poule.

Il s'assit alors sur le lit et commença à retirer ses vêtements…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait eu très froid en marchant dans les rues jusqu'à l'appartement, et une fois à l'intérieur, il avait eu trop chaud. Et il s'était senti si fatigué…

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, Jack était parti directement dans la chambre et s'était effondré sur le lit pour une petite sieste.

Son sommeil avait été assez agité et il avait si chaud…

Il était encore endormi quand il sentit une main déboutonner sa chemise… Une main si fraîche… Elle provoquait des frissons en lui chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec sa peau, et cela le réveilla totalement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Roy penché au-dessus de lui. C'était étrange, une lumière bizarre l'entourait, le nimbant d'une auréole dorée. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de lui, un peu flous… D'ailleurs tout son être était flou, seuls ses yeux restaient distincts dans ce brouillard. Deux petites billes bleues étrangement attirantes…

Sa main quitta soudain son torse, sa chemise enfin défaite. Roy se pencha vers la table de chevet, sur le côté, fuyant de l'espace visible de Jack, qui s'était décidément rétrécie…

Il devait avoir de la fièvre, pensa-t-il vaguement, trop occupé par l'absence de son amour.

Il se releva brutalement et enserra Roy de ses deux bras.

- Mais, Jack… !

Sa peau était si fraîche, si agréable pour son corps si brûlant…

- Reste avec moi…murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Et il le fit basculer sur le lit, toujours prisonnier de ses bras. Roy se débattit, prétextant qu'il était malade, mais Jack le ne lâcha pas. Il avait besoin de sa peau glacée, il avait besoin de son flou qui le maintenait dans un état léthargique si agréable, il avait besoin de ces deux yeux bleus si froids…

Il était son ange de glace… Et lui le démon de feu…

Il brûlait… Et Roy possédait le seul élément capable de l'éteindre avant qu'il ne soit totalement embrasé…

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son amour, toujours nimbé de cette étrange lumière… Mais d'où venait-elle bon sang ?

Enervé, il le fit basculer au-dessous de lui d'un violent coup de rein. Ici, blotti contre les draps, la lumière allait disparaître… Mais il n'en fut rien, et Roy resta toujours aussi brillant aux yeux fatigués de Jack.

- Jack, je ne sais pas si…

Son amant lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, l'empêchant d'en dire plus.

- Chut, mon bel ange de glace… Pas besoin de mots…

Et il commença à passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt pendant que sa bouche explorait son cou.

« Ange de glace ? » se demanda intérieurement Roy. « Il est en plein délire… »

Mais Jack réussit à faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus ses bras et il le jeta au bas du lit, commençant à dévorer la peau de son torse de ses baisers, se saoulant de sa douceur et de son goût finement sucré.

Quand il s'attaqua à l'un de ses tétons, Roy oublia toute pensée cohérente, et se mit à gémir doucement. Jack était étrangement brûlant aujourd'hui… Si provocant. Mais il adorait ça… Il avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve…

Pendant ce temps, Jack glissa l'une de ses mains dans son pantalon, continuant ses baisers avides sur Roy. Quand il sentit sa main se poser sur son intimité, il poussa un cri de surprise et d'attente qui enflamma Jack.

Le pantalon rejoignit rapidement le tee-shirt au pied du lit, totalement inutiles à leur propriétaire qui gémissait de plus en plus fort sur les draps.

Jack prit rapidement le sexe de Roy dans sa bouche, commençant des mouvements de va-et-vient envoûtants. Pendant ce temps, ses mains continuaient leur voyage érudit sur le corps de Roy, captant sa fraîcheur apaisante. Il était un glaçon qu'il aurait voulu sucer jusqu'à la moelle pour calmer sa chaleur intérieure. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'apaiser, au contraire, redoublant d'intensité au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Poussé par ses sensations de plus en plus fortes, Roy jouit en Jack, déversant son plaisir. C'était trop…

Jack se redressa, contemplant de nouveau son amant. Ce dernier n'avait rien perdu en lumière, elle semblait même s'être intensifiée autour de lui. Mais d'où venait-elle, commença à s'énerver Jack. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant…

Roy reprenait son souffle et Jack se remit à l'embrasser, cherchant à aspirer cette lumière si étrange qui hantait ses yeux brûlants de fièvre. Sa vison était également redescendue, et il ne parvenait plus qu'à apercevoir correctement le corps de Roy, tout le reste n'étant que mirage.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais Roy était si frais, et lui si brûlant qu'il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus… Il fallait qu'il apaise ce feu qui le dévorait.

Roy se fit soudain plus pressant contre lui, et il s'empara de sa main pour en lécher les doigts, l'invitant clairement à aller plus loin. Jack sourit et tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il porta sa main jusqu'à son intimité, le taquinant à l'entrée de celle-ci.

- Jack… le supplia son amant.

Il introduisit alors un doigt en Roy, qui se contracta légèrement. Le deuxième doigt le fit un peu plus réagir mais c'est au troisième qu'il se mit véritablement à gémir. Jack commença alors un mouvement en Roy, qui lui fit pousser quelques cris frustrés. Son bassin allait à leur rencontre, pressé de connaître plus. Jack était si brûlant ce soir… C'en était déstabilisant…

Il se retira soudain, provoquant un grognement mécontent chez son amant.

Jack écarta soudainement ses cuisses et le pénétra lentement. Surpris, Roy poussa un petit cri de douleur, et son amant attendit qu'il se détende complètement pour entrer plus profondément.

Les bras de Roy vinrent l'entourer tandis qu'il commençait un mouvement des reins, pénétrant son amant toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément.

Ses bras froids vinrent contraster avec la chaleur de son corps, celle de leur passion et celle de leurs ébats. C'était étourdissant pour Jack qui continua ses coups de reins encore plus fort, s'accrochant à cette fraîcheur sous ses doigts et à la silhouette de Roy qui disparaissait de plus en plus de son champ de vision.

Le jeune homme poussait des cris de plaisir, totalement séduit et sous l'emprise de son amant. Les émotions défilaient en lui de manière déroutante et il s'y abandonna, tandis qu'ils jouirent ensemble.

Dans une dernière explosion, la figure de Roy disparu complètement et Jack s'effondra, enfin apaisé et calmé.

Inquiet, Roy le reçut sur lui, constatant que sa fièvre était toujours là et il l'entoura de ses bras. Il rabattit la couverture sur eux deux et il sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le grog attendait, fumant sur la table de chevet…


End file.
